La rosa del escorpión
by Aline S.V
Summary: En la fiesta de cumpleaños de la pequeña Kate. Un anuncio esperado por muchos y negado por otros. Oneshot. RoseXScorpius. Si estuviera Rose en la lista de personajes la hubiera seleccionado, pero como no...


**La rosa del escorpión**

Sus ojos azules miraban con un brillo especial a la pequeña que hoy cumplía un año de vida. En esos momentos, el cabello de la niña era del color morado y sus ojos eran de un dorado intenso. Kate jugaba con su peluche preferido dentro del moisés, concentrada en mantener de pie a su felpudo amigo.

Rose no podía evitarlo, Kate era preciosa, le encantaba los sentidos con solo una mirada.

Rose 'Rosie' Weasley, ahora, contaba con veintiún años de edad, ese día llevaba su largo cabello pelirrojo tomado en una cola alta y vestida como una muggle.

-¿Rosie?-la susodicha volteó el rostro hacia la entrada de la habitación.

-¡Al!-exclamó, emocionada, al ver su primo. Rápidamente, se alejó del moisés y de la bebita para ir a abrazar al hombre que no había visto por todo un año.

-¡a mí también me da gusto verte!-correspondió el abrazo, Albus.

-¿Cómo estuvo Salem?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-interesante, aunque echaba de menos Inglaterra-comentó. Ella sonrió y lo soltó suavemente.

-¿Dónde está Gwyn?-preguntó al fijarse que su amiga no estaba allí-pensé que pasarías a buscarla a Francia y se vendrían los dos juntos-

-abajo, con lo demás-le movió un poco el cabello con cariño.

-Rosie, Albus-llamó Victoire, quien aparecía por el pasillo. La rubia venía lentamente con una mano sobre su abultado vientre de tres meses-será mejor que bajen, ya vamos a comenzar-sonrió. Albus se apartó totalmente de su prima para caminar al moisés.

-¿ha llegado Esc?-preguntó ansiosa.

-aún no, Rosie, pero ya llegará-le guiñó un ojo en complicidad. Rose, en contestación, se sonrojó.

Albus tomó a la pequeña entre sus brazos para llevarlo con su madre.

-gracias, Al-musitó la hermosa mujer-tan bonita mi princesita-le dijo suavemente a su pequeña antes de besarle una de sus rosadas mejillas. La bebé rió ante el gesto de su madre.

_Cambios de Luna_ rebozaba de un ambiente de fiesta y gran alegría, había globos multicolores por todas partes, una larga mesa adornaba el patio, llena de dulces, y una pila de regalos un poquito más atrás de la sillita de bebé en dónde sentarían a Kate.

La pelirroja abrazó a su amiga, a quien no había visto por una muy larga temporada. La otra pelirroja se veía mucho más radiante de lo que recordaba, como ansiosa de que algo ocurriera esa tarde.

-te extrañaba, Rosie, Francia no es lo mismo si no vas con tus amigos-decía con radiante sonrisa.

-¿no descubriste una nueva criatura?-bromeó.

-no, pero debo admitir que es fuera de lo común viajar con el Sr y la Sra. Scamander- Gwyn miró hacia un lado, una pareja acompañada por sus hijos gemelos conversaba con el abuelo Weasley.

-supongo que tienes razón-admitió al ver a la Sra. Scamander y recordar sus excentricidades.

-cambiemos de tema-dijo de repente y luego tomó la mano de su amiga y la jaló para alejarse del resto de los invitados, más allá del grupo que se apiñaba para ver a la pequeña Kate en brazos de su madre. Teddy parecía algo nervioso por todo el revuelo que causaba su pequeña hija.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos.

-¿le has dicho a tu padre?-preguntó seriamente. Rose palideció.

-s.se me olvidó…-dijo casi inaudible.

-¿se te olvidó?-repitió-Rose, tu padre…-

-¡¿QUÉ HACEN ELLOS AQUÍ?!-el padre de Rose, Ron, había gritado tan alto que provocó que Kate rompiera a llorar.

Un silencio sepulcral que solo era interrumpido por los sollozos de la bebé.

Rose y Gwyn se miraron, ambas estaban algo pálidas y corrieron a encontrarse con los demás, que ya comenzaban a apiñarse en un círculo perfecto entre su padre y los recién llegados.

-cálmate, Ron-le decía Hermione.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!-gritó nuevamente. Sus tíos Harry y Ginny se acercaron rápidamente a sus padres.

-Ron, estás asustando a Kate-dijo su tío al poner su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de su padre, estaba tranquilo.

-¡pero…!-

-¡Ron!-dijo, con tono amenazador, su tía.

-¿Quién los invitó?-preguntó indignado mientras señalaba a las tres personas frente a él.

Los tres estaban en completo hermetismo. El hombre de cabello rubio canoso y con entradas lo miraba con la ceja alzada mientras la mujer a su lado parecía lo más serena posible y el más joven de los tres, su hijo, estaba algo nervioso por la reacción del hombre pelirrojo.

-yo los invité, papá-salió a su defensa, Rose.

Su padre la miró, su rostro estaba desencajado.

-con el consentimiento de Vicky y Teddy-agregó luego.

-tú los invitaste-chilló.

-¡Ronald!-alzó la voz Molly Weasley. La matriarca de los Weasley, ahora con el cabello blanco y más arrugas en la piel, se acercó a zancadas a donde su hijo y, con los brazos en jarra y el ceño fruncido, dijo-¡basta de escándalos, el mundo no se va a acabar por esto, estamos celebrando Ronald Weasley, así que compórtate como un adulto!-

Su primo James, quién estaba junto a su novia, no puedo evitar reír ante la escena por lo que se ganó un par de miradas desaprobatorias por parte de sus padres.

Ron miró con odio a aquel hombre y él hizo lo mismo. Luego, el pelirrojo se alejó junto a su esposa, su madre, su hermana y su amigo hacia la mesa. El círculo comenzaba a difuminarse.

-lamento todo esto-dijo cohibida, Rose.

-no te preocupes-respondió la mujer mientras hurgaba en el bolso que llevaba-con permiso, debemos entregar el regalo a la cumpleañera-se excusó sutilmente mientras, junto a su esposo, iban en busca de Teddy y Victoire.

-enserio lo lamento-murmuró al joven. Éste sonrió.

-no importa, Rosie-contestó-a mí me ha costado un trillón convencer a mi padre de que viniera a la fiesta-agregó.

-yo no le había dicho nada al mío-

-de eso ya me di cuenta-comentó.

-supongo que fue mejor así… sino se hubiera rehusado a aparecerse por aquí-le sonrió con nerviosismo.

-¡Esc!-Albus se había acercado lentamente a la pareja.

-¡Al!-respondió con la misma efusividad que el anterior. Ambos amigos se abrazaron con fuerza-¡buen bronceado, hermano!-le dijo mientras palmoteaba la espalda del pelinegro.

-estuve demasiado tiempo bajo el sol-respondió mientras se apartaba para dejar espacio a su prima.

-de eso ya me he dado cuenta-respondió mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-¡Albus Severus Potter!-exclamó Gwyn mientras tomaba de uno de los brazos de él y lo jalaba-¡por favor, Al, déjalos solos un momento!-le susurró al oído. La idea era que Rosie y Esc no la escuchara, sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario.

-de acuerdo-dijo el susodicho-más tarde hablamos, Esc-rió mientras acompañaba de buena gana a su novia.

-¿es que no conoces el concepto de privacidad?-le escucharon preguntar en tono de burla-¿no recuerdas que a ti te molesta que nos interrumpan?-y escucharon responder a Albus.

-sí, me molesta, pero a mi prima no-rió.

Rose los observó acercarse a Lily, pensando que Albus no sabía cómo le molestaba que les interrumpieran en un momento tan delicado como ese.

-¿en qué estábamos?-preguntó Esc.

-en lo de mi papá-susurró.

-¿quieres poner el plan en marcha?-preguntó entonces. Ella lo miró estupefacta-estás demasiado nerviosa-

-l.lo sé-dijo ella mientras sus mejillas se encendían un poco más.

-tranquila, todo saldrá bien-le reconfortó-después de todo, algún día tendrán que limar asperezas… están obligados a eso-agregó al final.

-entonces… ¿comenzamos?-preguntó inquieta. Él asintió-bien…-Rose tomó aire profundamente y luego se dio vuelta-¡FAMILIA!-gritó para llamar la atención de todos los presentes. Rose no puedo evitar sonrojarse más de la cuenta al ver todas las miradas curiosas puestas en ella.

Su padre se había acercado, extrañado y a la vez molesto, para ver qué sucedía.

-tenemos algo que decirles-apresuró a decir Esc. Rose sintió que la mirada fulminante de su padre la mataría en cualquier momento. Al parecer estaba comenzando a captar el asunto.

Scorpius tomó la mano de su novia mientras ésta, lentamente, se colocaba un anillo de oro con un diamante, luego de varios intentos (ya que lo hacía sólo con la mano izquierda) logró ponérselo sin que nadie se percatara.

-Scorpius y yo nos vamos a cazar-finalizó la pelirroja. Su padre había puesto los ojos como un par de pelotas perfectas, su rostro se puso más pálido de lo que ya era y, de repente, se desplomó-¡papá!-chilló y corrió hacia a él.

Scorpius intentó seguirla, pero su padre se le cruzó en el camino.

-¿Cómo es eso de que te casarás con una Weasley?-escuchó que preguntaba.

-¡papá!-decía mientras le daba palmaditas en las mejillas junto a su madre.

-¡Ron, por Merlín déjate de dramatizar!-exclamó furiosa su madre. Su padre, inmediatamente, abrió los ojos.

-¡¿Qué quieres que haga?!-exclamó con enojo.

-¡tío, estabas actuando!-refunfuñó Lily mientras se dejaba de apretar el pecho por el miedo que le había producido ver a su tío desplomarse.

-papá… -Hugo también se había acercado y se hincaba a uno de los costados de su padre.

-esto debe ser un sueño, de ninguna manera mi querida hija se podría casar con un Malfoy-aseveró, tratando de disipar la pesadilla que había tenido.

-papá… es verdad-tragó duro-me comprometí con Esc-silencio, tanto la familia como los amigos comenzaban a disiparse, sabiendo que era un momento duro para ambos clanes… debían darles un poco de privacidad.

-¡¿pero te has vuelto loca?!-gritó con furia.

-no, papá, estoy en todos mis cabales-a pesar de lo determinación en sus palabras su voz no jugaba a su favor, comenzaba a quebrarse.

-¡¿quieres que acepte que te casarás con un Malfoy?!-agregó-¡de ninguna manera, ninguna hija mía se convertirá en una Malfoy, por sobre mi cadáver lo permitiré!-

-¡papá!-exclamó Hugo.

-¡Ron!-Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¡pero… pero…!-sus ojos se fueron llenando de lágrimas-yo le quiero…-

-¡no, no y NO!-exclamó-¡sácatelo de la cabeza, Rose, porque yo no pienso permitirlo!-

La pelirroja no pudo contener las lágrimas.

-¡Ronald!-exclamó Hermione esta vez más fuerte.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó distraídamente.

-Scorpius no es malo, papá-dijo entrecortada-lo que te haya hecho el padre de él… no lo involucres-las lágrimas salían porque sí, sin embargo, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios muy apretados.

El pelirrojo miró a su hija mayor, su ceño estaba fruncido y los labios los tenía tan apretados como los de ella.

-¿no querrás que sea infeliz, verdad?-preguntó con voz baja.

Hubo un largo silencio después de las palabras de la pelirroja.

-Rosie…-llamaron a su espalda. Scorpius se había cercado con sus padres. Ella se levantó y fue a su encuentro.

-papá, te lo ruego… has las paces-le rogó mientras tomaba la mano del rubio.

Scorpius, por su parte, miró a su padre que aún parecía algo molesto por todo el asunto.

-padre-llamó el rubio.

-juro que si llegas a hacerle algún daño a mi hija te lo haré pagar, Scorpius Malfoy-dijo con molestia, Ron.

-le prometo que eso no pasará-le aseguró.

Rose lo miró con detenimiento, su padre se levantó del suelo junto a su madre y su hermano. Rápidamente, y tras una mirada de desprecio, ambos padres extendieron sus manos y se dieron un fuerte apretón.

-solo por mi hija-dijo Ronald Weasley.

-solo por mi hijo-dijo en contestación Draco Malfoy.

La pareja no pudo retener la sonrisa y, tras un par de cortas palabras, se fueron a un lugar más privado.

Ya estando fuera del alcance de la vista de cualquier otro, Rose dio un gran suspiro.

-salió bien después de todo-comentó Scorpius con una gran sonrisa.

-menos mal que funcionó-dijo ella-pero no pensé que mi papá haría tanto melodrama-se encogió de hombros.

-no importa, al menos tenemos tregua por un tiempo-sonrió él.

-¿Cuándo les diremos que la boda es en dos semanas?-preguntó Rose, ahora más nerviosa.

-cuando les enviemos las invitaciones-sonrió.

-saben, no es fácil organizar su boda desde el extranjero-comentó Gwyn quien aparecía junto a Albus.

-era mejor que lo hicieran ustedes, no levantan tantas sospechas-alegó Esc.

-sí, pero sigue siendo igual de difícil-contestó Albus.

-Gwyn-llamó Rose. La susodicha le sonrió mientras levantaba la mano para mostrar su propio anillo de compromiso.

-mientras ustedes discutían su asuntito… -rió ella mientras miraba a su prometido.

-bueno, bueno-dijo Esc-¿volvemos a la fiesta? Creo que ya es tiempo de que sirvan el pastel-

-y nosotros daremos nuestro anuncio-dijo con orgullo, Albus-espero que mamá no se emocione demasiado-

Rose sonrió interiormente.

El día que conoció a Scorpius ella solo contaba con once años de edad y apenas lo veía como un amigo más, ahora, con veintiún años de edad, iba a casarse con su él en un par de semanas…

…Después de todo, es cierto que un amigo puede ser también el amor de tu vida.

**Fin**

Espero que hayan disfrutado el oneshot. dejen reviews plis, si es que quieren mejor XD.

Cambios de Luna es la casa de Ted y Victoire Lupin. En honor a nuestro querido Remus Lupin que en paz descanze TT


End file.
